1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making a Schottky barrier diode.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A Schottky barrier diode (SBD) has low power, high current and super high speed; therefore, it can be applied in various of electronic devices. The SBD generally includes a noble metal and a semiconductor layer contacted with the noble metal. A barrier having a rectifying property is formed in an interface between the noble metal and the semiconductor layer. The conventional semiconductor layer is made of rigid inorganic material, therefore, it is not suitable for flexible electronic devices.
An organic material of copper phthalocyanine can be used in an SBD as a semiconductor layer, and the SBD using copper phthalocyanine can be applied in flexible electronic devices. However, the semiconductor layer made of copper phthalocyanine has a low electronic mobility, such as 1.74×10−9 square centimeter per voltage·second (cm2/(V·s)), and it is not easy to obtain copper phthalocyanine. In addition, the flexibility of the SBD needs to be improved.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an SBD, which can overcome the shortages discussed above.